Behind the villains- MI High edition
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know what goes on in the mastermind's- mind? Or the crime ministers? Well stop looking right now! You've found the right story! Shout out to anyone who guesses the villain correctly!
1. Mindful

**So this is gonna be a little like my Doctor Who behind the villains. If you like doctor who and you havent read it then do it know. Anyway, it will be like that, so people can get a little insight into the villains of M.I. High.**

The vessel.

I need her.

And I don't care how you get her.

Kill her friends, her family.

Just bring me the vessel.

You want to rule the world don't you?

Then bring me the vessel.

I know how you can do it.

I'll use the heart.

You go get her.

Pretend to be the deputy prime minister.

Kidnap her and her spy crew.

Just make sure you succeed.

Because I need her.

I Need the vessel.

I will take over her body.

Body snatch her.

And then it will be her mind in the globe.

I can take over cities, rule the world.

Cause chaos.

**If you want any villain from any M.I. High episode, feel free to tell me in a review. Bye!**


	2. Blondey

Hey!** So I have another one! *applause from audience***

**Also, I have a poll on my profile on which story I should do next so please vote!**

Pah.

Those pathetic little child agents.

I can't believe they could be better than me.

They didn't know what was coming at them.

I would have destroyed their little base.

And the whole school with them.

Their reputation would crumble.

And adult agents would take over again.

No more kids.

No more interferences.

A job well done.

You'd think.

But those little spies just had to be smart.

They just had to realize my plan.

And foil it.

All that work.

For nothing.

**Tada! Just remember if you have any ideas feel free to tell me! Adios!**


	3. Prime Crime

**Hiya! I'm back! With another update! The last was James blond. Enjoy the next one!**

It's all over.

No more Korps.

No more Mastermind.

My master is dead.

And all because of that stupid little K.3.R.1.

And all her pitiful friends.

She had become the mastermind.

But the girl was much more clever than I had bargained for.

She managed to stop me.

With the help of those imbeciles.

I thought I had them.

I thought Hamish was a good double agent.

It turns out he wasn't.

And I had to do things my way.

But my way didn't work.

So now I'm stuck in this cell.

Waiting for a way to escape.

Waiting for a way...

To get my revenge

**Tafa! Let's play a game. Whoever can guess the villain correctly from now on, in the right chapter gets a shoutout! But for now... Bye!**


	4. Ice cream for Skul

**hiya! So I'm back with another villain! The last was the crime minister, so anyone who got that correct gets a cookie! (::)**

**the next one is hard so please try and guess.**

I'm going to join Skul.

I'm going to join Skul.

With this ingenious device.

The truth serum.

Soon, all the teachers will be blabbering out the truth.

And I'll know who's in M. and I can defeat them.

And join Skul.

So I just aim the device and...

Well, well, it looks like someone's in for a surprise.

The teachers aren't the spies.

The children are.

I must report to the grandmaster immediately.

The sooner I join Skul the better.

I'm going to join Skul.

**tada! I know it's short, but it's quite hard. Guess it and you'll get a prize!**


	5. Protecting the marine life

**I am back! First things first, congratulations to C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 and Molliezoe21 for guessing Silas Fenton correctly! Yes, his name is Silas Fenton. The next one will also be tricky so any correct guesses will win a prize! Also, there are three answers I am willing to accept for this one.**

All those poor little fishes.

And the marine life.

Humans are such a nasty kind.

So I plan to destroy their kind.

By launching a missile at antarctica.

By melting the ice,

The whole world will be flooded.

Goodbye mankind.

Marine life will survive.

No more Japanese hunting whales.

Or Chinese eating the poor flounders.

Or those stupid fishermen.

No more dolphins getting trapped in fishing nets.

No more enemies of the sea.

The sea will hold the earth.

And I,

Will rule it all.

Crazy?

Maybe.

But when you drown in a flood,

Don't go to me for help.

Because I won't help you.

You destroyed fish.

Sea creatures.

And now...

I'm looking for revenge.

Vengeance.

**guess the villain! Also, C.1.3.L.U.N.4.7 has been writing poems about the agents. That got me thinking- are these poems? Free verse poems? If you think they are, leave a review!**


	6. Spy work for me

**Hiya! I'm back! So for the last one, I'm still giving people the chance to guess so keep guessing! This one is three different ones but they all link in some way. Try and guess how! And who. Enjoy!**

Ugh.

I can't believe I'm stuck in this stupid prison.

Just because I tried to rob the crown jewels.

For fun.

Robbing things,

That's my speciality.

You know those two criminals?

The ones who kept trying to outsmart each other?

They were both me.

Why did my disguise have to suck?

They never used to suck.

I can't believe I was caught.

I'm only 16.

I've never been caught before.

My disguises are amazing.

Im the one who managed to steal precious jewels

By dressing up as the lord.

Master of disguise.

This prison sucks.

It has terrible Wifi.

How am I supposed to hack things without wifi?

I can't believe I was caught after hacking into the M.I.9 database.

I've never been caught before.

I can hack into anything.

You name it, I can hack it.

I'm so great at hacking.

I'm a professional.

**So anyway, for the next month or so I won't be updating my stories often. I have an English story duein a month and that's more important than this because I'm a teachers pet and I want to remain that way. So see ya!**


	7. Nibble nibble nibble

**Hiya! I'm back! Sorry it's been so long but I had things on. And yeah. But the last one was Lewis, Violet and The Worm! So congratulations to anyone who guessed that! This next one might be a little difficult. Enjoy!**

Nibble nibble nibble

My master is the best

My owner

He gives me carrots

And he sticks with me

He loves me

He cares about me

He trusts me

He can use me as a spy

And he will look out for me

And know I won't give anything away

But then he was kidnapped

My new owners give me lettuce

And they are kind to me

But they're not my master

They don't know what I really want

I want my master

He was put in bars

Now I am too

Sometimes

But I still miss my master

I plan to escape

If I had the brains

Nibble nibble nibble

I miss my master

I want my master

I need my master

And carrots

**Done! So if you think you know, leave a review, if you have a request for one, leave a review, and I'd you like mango leave a review!**

**Also, on a side note, I have published two one shots on Harry potter so if you like Harry Potter (which you obviously do) then please go read them and leave a review! Thankyou forever my little kittens!**


End file.
